Misunderstand
by Lovemikuxluka
Summary: Miku Hatsune a normal high School girl in in love with her best friend Luka and decided to confess. But what will happen if Luka tries to tell her something but Miku takes it the wrong way. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

**Hello everyone, this is my third story and my writing might not be really good. Sorry if there are any mistakes but please criticism is fine here. I prefer honesty than lies so feel free to review. **

**Also this is a negitoro story and some of the updates may take long since I'm a college student. My semester is barely starting so I might take long to update, sorry about that.**

**Anyways please enjoy. **

* * *

**Third Person**

A girl was running through the school halls with tears falling down her cheeks. She just got rejected by her crush. She wasn't rejected rudely, but the rejection still made her upset. The person she loves is a girl who is in the same grade, but one year older than her. She is beautiful. She has an hourglass figure, aqua blue eyes, and long, beautiful, silky pink hair. She is also very mature and has excellent grades. She is very kind as well. Her name is Luka Megurine. A lot of students admire Luka since she is very beautiful and intelligent. The girls wish to be like her and the boys wish to date her. So boys, including girls, have confessed to her. However, Luka has rejected every single one of them, but the people that were rejected just keep admiring her. Luka is just too perfect.

The upset girl running through the school halls is beautiful as well. She is a petite girl with turquoise eyes, well developed hips, and really long teal hair ties in pigtails. Her friends thought of her as an adorable child since she is really childish. However, she is not complimented a lot like Luka is. While Luka is in the top she is in the group of all regular students. The teallete is Miku Hatsune.

Miku has been crushing on Luka ever since the day they met. However, Miku knew Luka was straight and not bi or homo, and it pained her. She always dreamed of her and Luka becoming a couple and marrying each other in the future, but all that was fiction. In reality Luka will just reject her and move on with her life. That's what Miku thought and her nightmares become true. She was rejected and all her dreams became ashes and dust. She wished she never confessed to Luka, after all Luka is too perfect for her. Miku became depressed.

**FlashBack **

"Hello Miku, you called for me?"

"Yes thank you for coming."

"No problem. So what is it?"

"Umm….I..um.."

"Chuckle* ..Come on Miku, you don't have to be nervous."

"Umm….Okay.*Exhale*...Luka… I ...I…T-this i going to- to sound w-weird, b-but I love you. I want to be more than friends with you. I l-love you so much!"

"Miku….."

"..."

"Sorry, but-"

"Its okay Luka, I know you won't accept my feelings. I just wanted you to know. Sorry I must have made you uncomfortable, right? Sorry Luka, I will never bother you again."

"Miku wait-"

"Really it's fine. And don't worry. I will never come close to you again alright. Goodbye Luka."

"Miku wait!"

Miku turned around quickly and started sprinting away since tears started to fall down her cheeks. She did not have the guts to face Luka. Luka must've been disgusted by her and Miku feared seeing Luka's disgusted face. She wanted to run and run far as possible for Luka cannot see her. She just destroyed her friendship with Luka.

'Why am I so stupid.' thought Miku. She kept running until her legs give up on her. It was hard to see where she was going since the tears made everything look blurry.

**Present **

Miku was still running towards the exit and go home with tears still falling down her cheeks. School was not over yet, but she desperately wanted to get out of there. She needed a plan to make Luka stay away from her. Miku kept running until she reached a stop. She slowly stopped running then put her hand on her knees breathing heavily. She now started walking down the road where her house is. She stopped in front of a shop since something caught her eye. It was a wig that was the same color as her hair, but in a shorter version. Then an idea popped up on Miku. She quickly entered the shop and bought a few things. Then she went to a clothing store and bought many types of clothes. She smiled a little at her idea. This is going to work.

**Meanwhile **

It was still lunch break at school and a certain pinkett was looking for someone she considered important for her. Luka was desperately searching for Miku around school since Miku misunderstood the situation. She said "Sorry but-" and that caused Miku to misunderstand. Unfortunately Miku did not let her finish and ended up running away. Luka tried to go after her, but Miku was just too fast.

'That girl sure is athletic.' thought Luka while searching for her. Luka managed to find some of Miku friends and asked them if they had any idea where she was, unfortunately, they did not know where she was either.

'Where are you Miku.' Luka felt tears threatening to come down her cheeks. She seriously needed to find Miku. She knew Miku cannot handle rejection well and that Miku would do anything that is not good news at all. Luka went to Miku and her class, the one before lunch break and realized that Miku's bag was not in the classroom either. She probably went home faking a type of sickness like stomach ache or fever.

"Tomorrow I will talk to her," said Luka to herself and grabbed her bag to go to her next class.

**Back to Miku (Also Large time Skip since I'm lazy. Sorry)**

Miku started going home with a lot of shopping bags in her hands. Tomorrow she will start staying away from Luka with her plan. Like that Luka won't have to worry about a lesbian being after her. Miku quickly unlocked her house door and entered inside before anyone can see what she bought.

'Hopefully this plan works.' she thought. Miku knew this was a huge risk for her popularity and that others may be disgusted by her. But if her plan works perfectly fine then she won't have any problems. She is free on Saturday so she will have time to test her plan with adults that know her and not school partners. Hopefully Luka doesn't show up at all on Saturday during the morning or evening.

It's already 7:00 pm and Miku knew she will soon be tired and exhausted. She is not worried about her sleep since tomorrow is Saturday and there is no school.

"Time sure goes by fast." She said. She sighed and thought of how long she's been spending time in the small shop. It was a small shop, but it had a lot of good stuff. It even had a small grocery and deli. That shop had everything she needed for her plan. And at a cheap price, it was worth it.

"Okay time to sleep. Saturday is a big day." she said to herself. Miku was excited and nervous at the same time, but she knew it was a great idea. She had a feeling that said it will to work. So after that thought she went to change and go to bed. She also needs to find a different path to not bump into Luka tomorrow morning.

**Next Day (Luka) First Person **

While making my way towards a certain destination I encounter the Kagamine Twins. I was confused to see them without Miku. Miku usually walks to school or hangs out with them most of the time, however it seems she is not with them today.

It is 11:00 am and I actually made plans to see Miku. I was thinking about what I should tell Miku. She did mention that she will stay away from me from now on and that's the last thing I want. Right now I'm making my way to her house and while making my way there is a guy that was about one inch taller than me walked past me. He managed to grab my attention. I will admit he is hot, but one thing that makes him more appealing is his hair. His hair color is the same as Miku's and he also had a petite figure. But I'm sure he is a boy. After staring at him for a while I decide to turn around and keep walking towards Miku's house.

When I reach her house I ring the doorbell and I can hear it ring. However, nobody responded. I push it again and still no answer. Miku probably went out somewhere or she may be avoiding me. The thought of her avoiding me made me upset. I surely hope she doesn't because that will cause my heart to shatter. I don't want the most important person to avoid me and treat me like a stranger. I need to fix things with her quick.

'Please Miku, don't do this. I beg you.'

I ring the bell once more and still no answer. I feel a knot forming in my throat, but I quickly swallow it and decide to go shopping for a while. I decide to go to a nearby cafe first since I haven't had any breakfast this morning. As I enter the cafe I catch a glimpse of teal and quickly look that way. My hopes were shattered since the teal color was the boy I saw earlier. Maybe I can accompany him and get to know him. I order a cappuccino and decide to sit where the teal haired boy is. When I reached his table he looked so similar to Miku, except his hair made him look a little masculine.

"Hey, is it alright if I sit here?" I asked.

As he looked up he looked shocked for a second, but then composed himself and answered.

"Sure, I don't mind"

His voice was deep and masculine. I actually like these types of voices in men, but they're nothing compared to Miku's beautiful, high pitched voice.

I decide to sit down in the seat across from him and observe his physical appearance. I realized his facial features are very similar to Miku's face. Teal eyes, round face, thin perfect nose, and soft pink lips. His hair was short, not passing his neck and a bit darker than Miku's teal hair. He had a petite frame and porcelain white skin.

I started thinking that this was Miku cosplaying a guy or something, but the chest, hair, voice, and height gave that away. And I don't think Miku would do something like that at all. She will never have the guts to do this kind of things, but I still have my doubts.

After observing his physical appearance for a while, he seemed to be nervous and blushing intensely. There is an awkward silence until my capucino arrives to the table along with another drink and a blueberry cheesecake. I thank the waitress and start sipping my coffee. I decide to break the awkward silence.

"So, how's your day going?" I ask

"F-Fine. W-What about yours?"

Yep, my thoughts were correct. He is too nervous. Maybe this is his first time talking to a woman or maybe my stare made him this way.

"It's sort of sad, considering I'm losing one of my closest friends."

"O-Oh, really?"

"Yeah, anyways, can I ask you a question?"

"S-Sure g-go ah-ahead."

"Are you related to a girl named Miku Hatsune? You look exactly like her. The only difference is that you're taller and have shorter hair."

"No, I don't know who that is sorry."

"Oh it's alright, maybe it's just me." I said. I still feel upset about the fact that this guy is not related to Miku. I surely hope Miku is alright.

I kept drinking my cappuccino until I finish it. When I realized my coffee is finished I get up and push the chair in.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you….uh, what's your name again."

"..." he sat there silent, and not replying. He had a blank look on his face.

**Miku's POV first person(Same time as Luka's) **

I came out of my house like at 10:40 and my first option to see if my plan is successful is to speak to my neighbor first. She usually comes out at 10:50 to pick up mail from her mailbox. So I decide to walk to a nearby atm and withdraw money from my checking account. The nearest atm is just around the corner two minutes away. So I make my way there and greet the owner of the small store.

"Good morning."

"Good morning… Are you new here, I haven't seen you before. Are you perhaps a relative of Hatsune- san since you have teal hair?"

Just hearing the owner saying that makes me relieved that he doesn't recognize me. I just smile at him and answered his question while inserting my debit card in the atm.

"Sorry sir, but I have no idea who is Hatsune-san. Is it a person that comes by? And yes, I just moved in."

"Oh, I thought so since I haven't seen you before. Hatsune-san is just a sweet girl who walks by to buy sweets or withdraw money from the atm."

"Oh, well let's see if I ever bump into her since she sounds like a nice person. Well then, it was a pleasure meeting you sir. I have to go now." I say taking the money and transaction from the atm and putting my debit card back inside my wallet.

"Pleasure meeting you as well young mister. Have a great day."

"You too."

I leave the store and start making my way back to the road that leads me to my house and neighbor. Okay it's time to confront Risa-san since she is more closer to me than the owner of the store. She is a nice and gentle person. She is also like a mother figure for me since she is very nice. Her name is Risa Azumi.

While making my way towards her house and acting as if I'm just walking by I see her come out of her house and take out the mail from her mailbox. I walk up to her and greet her.

"Good morning mam."

"Oh…. Good morning. Hmm, you seem a little familiar, have I seen you before?"

Hearing that makes me start feeling nervous. I try to compose myself and act as an oblivious person by smiling at her and responding.

"I don't think so. This is my first time meeting you since I just moved in."

"Oh, well my bad. You look just like my neighbor, but she's a female while you're a male. Are you perhaps related to a girl named Miku Hatsune?"

"Oh no, I have no idea who that is. SOmeone just asked me that this morning as well. Haha, do we look similar?"

"Yes, you two look absolutely similar, but you just look more masculine since you have shorter hair, a man's chest, a masculine voice, and like about 4 inches taller than her. And everybody knows that teal hair is not common, unless you dyed your hair."

"Yeah, but my hair is just natural. But sorry I have no idea who Hatsune-san is."

"Oh no need to apologize, you just took me by surprise. Sorry but I have to go inside or my wife will scold me for taking too long."

"Oh no worries. Wife huh?" I say smirking.

"Do you have something against homosexuality."

"Oh no. Sorry if I gave that impression, but no I have nothing against it. Sorry for making it look like that."

"It's alright. It's just homosexuality is not seen as a natural thing for everyone. But I'm happy you're not against it. Well it was a pleasure meeting you young sir. Welcome to the neighborhood and have a good rest of the day."

"You too. It was a pleasure meeting you." I say and start making my way towards a nearby cafe. I didn't have any breakfast since I was preparing myself. My plan is what it sound like from everyone else. I dressed up to look as a boy. I used a teal wig since my hair is teal. I did not cut my hair because I like it long and it took a long time to let it grow that long. So wearing a wig while hiding my hair inside it was a great idea. I also took some pills to make my voice sound masculine which was a huge success. I also bought some pills to make my voice return to its normal tone. I tested this before buying them and they worked. I bought a lot of boyish clothes and a chest binder to give away the fact that I'm a girl. And I also bought shoes that are at least ten centimeters tall for I can look taller.

So technically my plan was to look as a boy. And my plan seems to be working since Risa and the store owner thought I was someone else. If I managed to brainwash Risa, then Luka will not recognize me. If my plan fails with Luka, I will go with plan B, move away to another state or country. Right now I live in Japan, City of Cryton. And If my plan fails I will move to City of Yamaha which is 200 miles away from here. These are my plans, but first I have to see if plan A works.

While making my way towards the cafe I spot a certain person I was scared to see. It was Luka passing by. I swallowed up my fear and try to act normal as if I did not know her. After passing by her I felt an immense relief come upon me since she didn't recognize me right away. But for some reason I felt a pair of eyes ogling me from behind. I decided to ignore that feeling and kept making my way towards the cafe.

When I arrived at the cafe I ordered a mocha and a blueberry cheesecake since I love blueberry so much. I made my way towards a table and sat down. I started to wonder what will happen afterwards if my plan of distancing myself from Luka works, what will I do then? I didn't think this through since I just wanted to keep my distance from her. Honestly I just don't want her to recognize me. I still want to keep seeing her, but I don't want to see her avoiding me since I have feelings for her. That's why moving away wasn't my first option, I just want to see her without having to see her look of disgust. Also school won't be much of a problem. Today I spoke with the principal at 9:00 am and told him about my genderbend. Luckily he didn't take it the wrong way and agreed to change my name in the classes since I was such a good student. So starting on Monday my name is Mikuo Hasune during class. It still sounds similar to my name, but I think it will work.

While I kept thinking of what I should do if my plan works a pink blur appears right beside me, but I shrugged it off thinking it was just the waitress until a deep, beautiful voice cuts me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, is it alright if I sit here?"

I looked up at the source of the voice and my eyes went wide. Right beside me was no other than Megurine Luka. I was shocked to find her here. I just composed myself and answered her question without thinking.

"Sure, I don't mind"

She smiles and sits down at the seat across from me. After she makes herself comfortable I find her examining my physical appearance. I start growing nervous, afraid that she would eventually find out who I really am. After 30 seconds pass my mocha and blueberry cheesecake arrives at the sametime as her drink. I'm guessing she ordered a cappuccino since she like bitter sweet things. Luka cutted the silence with a common question.

"So, how's your day going?"

"F-Fine. W-What about yours?"

"It's sort of sad, considering I'm losing one of my closest friends." Could she be talking about me? I don't think so. Maybe she's talking about Meiko or Lily. The thought of her not worrying about me anymore makes my heart break and a knot forming in my throat.

"O-Oh, really?" I ask stuttering.

"Yeah, anyways, can I ask you a question?" asked Luka.

"S-Sure g-go ah-ahead."

"Are you related to a girl named Miku Hatsune? You look exactly like her. The only difference is that you're taller and have shorter hair."

My heart starts beating of nervousness and fright since she also thinks I'm a relative of myself, but then I feel a little relieved since she think I'm someone else.

"No, I don't know who that is sorry."

"Oh it's alright, maybe it's just me." After saying that she seems sad and heartbroken. Like if she lost her most important thing in the world. She looked like she was about to cry, but her eyes hid behind her bangs as she drank her capucino. After a moment she stood up and pushed the chair inside.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you….uh, what's your name again." she asked. I froze at that moment. For a second I forgot the name I chose to stay behind this facade. I gulped and starting getting tense. I looked up for a second and saw Luka tilt her head as if she is confused.

"Are you alright?" she asked now showing concern on her face. I just shook my head to a deep breath and responded her question by acting as if I'm fine. Unfortunately I started stuttering which made my act of composure fail.

"Y-Yeah….I-I-I'm- I'm f-f-fine," after that I tried to compose myself more and started responding more appropriately, "Sorry for worrying you. My name is Hasune Mikuo. It was a pleasure meeting you as well….uh?"

Luk just smiled and responded, "Luka. Megurine Luka. Well goodbye Hasune-san"

"Yeah, good-bye Megurine-san" it felt odd calling her by her last name since I'm used to calling her Luka.I felt upset for some reason. I really love her, but my fear of seeing her be disgusted by me was stronger.

"I'm sorry Luka. I really am." After that I get up and make my way home with tears falling.

**Luka's Pov 1st person(After leaving, before Miku left the Cafe) **

I have been calling and texting Miku, but she hasn't responded at all. I'm starting to feel a knot forming in my throat. I am really worried for her since then. However my thought proceeded towards the boy I met today. He had so many similarities of Miku. But the deep voice, height, hair, and chest gave away everything. Miku has a high voice, she's really short, her hair is so long it reaches her ankles, and her chest is visible. She doesn't have a huge chest like I do, but she's a B-cup and B-cups are visible. Going back with the boy, his name is Mikuo Hasune. His name is similar to Miku's, there's only an O in the end of his first name and the T is missing in the last name. How does this guy not know who Miku is if he's very similar to Miku. Could it be Miku cosplaying him. No, I doubt that. Miku loves her long hair and will never cut it short. She has high self esteem which means she loves her appearance and will never change the way she looks.. She is shorter than me and the boy was like one or two inches taller than me. The chest can be an excuse since there are products called chest binders. A chest binder can hide Miku's chest easily. But they're a pain and Miku will not be able to resist the squeeze of the chest binder at all. And finally the personality. This boy seemed so nervous and shy while Miku is very openly social and cheerful. She will never stutter when she is in a conversation. And the sentences the boy produced were short. Miku's conversations are really long, but at least they're interesting and not boring.

Now that I put everything together I find out that there is a huge difference between Mikuo and Miku. The only similarity is the name. But maybe its just a coincidence. However, my senses are still doubting. Maybe I just need a breather since I'm worried for Miku. I try contacting her, but no response again.

"*Sigh* Miku please respond. Please I worried for you. You're not avoiding me are you, please call me back, I'm begging you. Please call me back"

I send the voicemail message to Miku and start making my way towards my home since there's nothing to do. I really hope she's fine.

**Miku POV First Person**

After leaving the Cafe I made my way towards my house and decided to rest for the rest of the day. I quickly drank some pills for my normal high pitched voice can return and I take off the chest Binder. Wow its so hard to breath with these things. I remove my shoes and the rest of the clothes. I'm back at my normal height. I pick up the used clothes and fold them up since I'm going to use them another time. I walk towards my drawers and take out comfortable clothes. I put on a normal white baggy t-shirt and some denim shorts that reach my knees. Then I put on some comfortable slippers and remove my teal wig. My long hair falls like water coming out of a bucket when I removed the wig. I was lucky my hair fitted in this small wig since my hair is so long. I decide to leave my hair loose since I'm too lazy to tie it up into pigtails. I go to the kitchen and grab a leek from the fridge. After taking two bites out of my raw leek I check my phone and see that I have 5 miss calls and 1 voicemail from Luka. I gulp up my food and open the voicemail message.

"*Sigh* Miku please respond. Please I worried for you. You're not avoiding me are you, please call me back, I'm begging you. Please call me back"

After hearing Luka's beautiful voice from my phone speaker a chill runs down my spine and I remember my encounter with Luka today at the Cafe. She seemed somewhat suspicious of my appearance and name. She also asked me if I knew who Hatsune Miku, which is me, is. That means that my plan is somehow working and my neighbor, Risa, she did not recognize who I was either, but she asked the same question Luka asked at the cafe. I feel confident now that my plan of changing my gender is working. Now it's time to create another lie since I'm going to be at school, but in my male form. Luka will be suspicious since my female self will not be there and that Mikuo will be there. So I'm planning on calling her back and telling her that I transferred to another school, which will be Yamaha High, and that I will move out tomorrow. That will work and like that I will stay away from her. If she tries to get close to me in my male form then I will have to avoid her until she gets tired of going after me.

I'm sure this will work so I start contacting Luka.

'ring'

'ring'

'ring'

"Hello? "

"Hello, um Luka. This is Miku."

"Miku! Oh God, you're okay! Thank you for calling me back. I was trying to contact you and visit your house but it seems you weren't home."

"Oh yeah, about that sorry Luka."

"Sorry? Why are you apologizing."

"Sorry about yesterday and my confession."

"M-Miku I-"

"From now on, I will no longer be a burden to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen Luka…. I moved out yesterday. I also transferred to Yamaha High. Luckily they accepted me so just telling you, I am no longer living in City of Crypton. I'm actually living in the city of Yamaha."

"..."

"Luka….. Are you still there? Luka..."

**Luka's Pov First person **

"Listen Luka…. I moved out yesterday. I also transferred to Yamaha High. Luckily they accepted me so just telling you, I am no longer living in City of Crypton. I'm actually living in the city of Yamaha."

"..."

Hearing that broke my heart into pieces. I feel tears forming in my eyes. Miku is no longer coming to school or living here. She is living far away because of a misunderstanding.

"Luka….. Are you still there? Luka..."  
"..." I open my mouth to respond, however I couldn't produce any words. The tears are now sliding down my cheeks and I start shivering of sadness. Miku cannot move away because of a simple misunderstanding. I quickly let out a sob and then respond back angrily and dejected at the sametime.

"Why!? Why did you leave!?"

"L-Luka… are you crying?" she asks probably finding my attitude startling.

"M-Miku! Please tell me why did you leave without telling me or saying goodbye in person!" I yelled.

"L-L-Luka…. Please calm dow-"

"I WON'T CALM DOWN UNTIL YOU GIVE ME AN ANSWER!"

"I'm left without telling you because I cannot face you! EVER SINCE YOU REJECTED ME MY HEART CANNOT TAKE THE PAIN! I'M GOING TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU STARTING TODAY SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T CALL ME EVER AGAIN! *sob* just stay away from me…. I want you to leave me alone. Please leave me alone."

After that she hangs up on me. I am shocked since she reminded me of that confession. But what I found more shocking was the fact that she yelled at me and told me to stay away. I threw my phone across the room and started crying real hard on my hands. The fact that I will never see Miku again made me feel like jaggers were piercing my heart. I will not see her again. That thought made me feel even worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miku's POV(first person) **

It's been a while since I called and lied to Luka about leaving from City of Crypton. I am honestly scared because if Luka or anyone else finds out that Mikuo Hasune is Miku Hatsune then I will have trouble hiding from Luka. But it seems that I manage to slip from her on that day at the cafe. Today is Mikuo's first day of school at Crypton High. I am so happy the Principal accepted my request to change my name and change my gender. He told me that he said that this will be interesting since this has never been tried before. He said he's curious of the results and if someone finds out that I'm Miku Hatsune he will try to help me out by transferring or making an excuse of trying an experiment. But we're both hopeful that my plan workouts out successfully.

Right now I'm in front of the mirror testing if the boy's uniform fits perfectly, which it does and I look very masculine. The short hair, lack of chest, masculine voice, and taller figure made me look a little more mature than in my feminine form. Maybe because I usually wear pigtails and skirts. Right now I look like Togashi Yuuta, but instead of brown hair and green eyes I have teal hair and teal eyes. I'm sure Luka will recognize as Mikuo, but not Miku.

I go down stairs and eat a bowl of cereal. Then I grab my bag, brush my teeth, and headout to attend school. I have to admit that I'm really nervous and my hands are trembling so much, but I try to calm down and I fail miserably.

"Hah…..if this fails then I will totally move out." stated Miku.

Suddenly someone bumped onto my shoulder which made me lose my balance for bit, but still managed to stay on the spot. I looked up and saw the Kagamine twins. From what I am seeing they probably got onto another fight about bananas and oranges, which probably ended up with Len making Rin angry, and Rin chasing Len.

"Haha, some people never changed."

"I agree with you."

I turn around and see a tall teen with a high ponytail and purple hair. He's probably like 6'1 at height and 18 years old. I know who this is because he's another reason why Luka rejected me. This is Gakupo Kamui, a boy that is really kind and an airhead. He's usually seen with this other airhead known as Kaito Shion, who is really sweet and kind as well. They are known for being handsome and attractive, but I never saw these two as attractive as Luka. But I think Luka found this guy really attractive since she would occasionally stared at him when we ate lunch or hang out. I have to admit that those two would look good together since they seem perfect for eachother. But the thought of seeing these two together makes my heart be torn to pieces.

"Are you new here? You seem a bit familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time. OH! I got it! Are you Hatsune-san's brother?"

"Umm.. who's that? My name happens to be Hasune, but I do not know who Hatsune-san is."

"Oh, she's just one of the cutest girls that attends this school. But I heard that she transferred out last week."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah… But forget about that. My name is Gakupo. Kamui Gakupo nice to meet you…."

"Mikuo. Hasune Mikuo."

"Well, pleasure to meet you Hasune-san. You may call me Gakupo."

"Okay then you may call me Mikuo."

"Alright Mikuo. Come with me, I'll show you where the class is."

"Wha- but you do not know where my classes are."

"Oh, of course. How stupid of me. May I see your schedule?"

Miku hands him her schedule and he checks it carefully.

"Wow, seems like you have all of your classes with Megurine-san and Masuda-san."

"Who are they?"

"They are super attractive and they are childhood friends. Ever Since Hatsune-san transferred from Crypton High, Megurine-san begun hanging out with Masuda-san a lot."

"Really?" That made me a bit jealous for some reason.

"Yeah, come on. I will introduce you to Megurine-san and Masuda-san"

"Sure…."

I wasn't happy with the idea of Kamui-san presenting me to Luka and Masuda-san. My anxiety came back with more power. I swear I was too terrified to face anyone already. Just as we are passing the gates I hear Kamui-san yell out Luka's name.

"HEY! Megurine-san! Masuda-san!"

I look ahead and see the beautiful and stunning Luka in front of my eyes. She turns around swiftly, but it shocks me to see her sad and pained. Seeing that expression on her face breaks my heart. I wonder what made her so sad.

**Luka's POV(First Person) Same time as Miku's**

While making my to the school gates along with my childhood friend Lily, thoughts about how Miku is doing at Yamaha High. Could she be feeling nervous, would she be lonely, will she make new friends, or will she be bullied if someone finds out about her sexuality. The thought of her being bullied makes my anxiety increase since there has been many cases of people suiciding themselves because they were revealed. I am wondering if I am more anxious than she is. Well of course I am worried about her since she is such a sweet person and the thought of her dying makes my heart break. Imagine, my chest is hurting a lot right now because she's not attending Crypton High anymore.

"Luka? What's wrong? Is Miku's absence still affecting you?"

"Well, it's sort of complicated Lily. And yes, Miku's absence is still hurting me."

"Okay, what is complicated though?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon Luka! Open up instead of keeping it all in. Tell you best, wonderful, hot, and charismatic childhood friend Lily your problems." said Lily while hugging me teasingly. I swear sometimes Lily will make my day better. I'm happy she's my childhood friend because if I never met her I will probably never have someone who will support me besides Miku.

I give Lily my friendliest smile while she smiles back contentedly. Just as I was about to tell her what happened between Miku and me someone yells out our names.

"HEY! Megurine-san! Masuda-san!"

The two of us turn around and see two boys walking up to us. I recognized them right away. Its Gakupo Kamui-san and The teal haired boy that looked similar to Miku, which I happen to have forgotten his name.

"Good Morning Megurine-san, Masuda-san."

"Yo."

"Good morning Kamui-san and um…...sorry it seems I have forgotten your name."

"Wait you both know each other?" asked both Lily and Kamui-san.

"Yeah, we happen to bump into each other on Saturday last week." responded the teallete.

"Yeah we met at the cafe were Miku and I usually ate."

When I said that I saw the new boy wince at my words. I swear I saw him look sad for a bit, but his expression changed immediately.

"Are you alright?" I asked showing concern on my voice.

"O-Oh, y-yeah. I am sorry. Hehe, …" He stuttered with a blush on his face.

"Oh yeah Megurine-san, to answer your question this boy right here is Mikuo Hasune. I introduced him to you since both of you have the same classes."

"O-Oh"

I never thought the new boy would have the same classes I do. He handed me his schedule timidly, and I realized that we do indeed have the same classes.

"What a coincidence." stated Lily.

I have to admit this is a huge coincidence. First this boy reminds me of Miku, his name sounds similar to hers, he acts timid like Miku does, and he has all the classes I have. Something is suspicious here. How is it that we bump into each other and he attends the same school that I do, not to mention the classes as well. This is super weird.

"Well, seems like we will leave you two alone since Luka will have to show Hasune-kun around. Kamui-san and I will take our leave. See you at lunch Luka."

Like that both Lily and Kamui-san walk away leaving the new boy and I together in an awkward silence.

**Third person POV **

The silence between the both of them is so awkward that they do not know what to do.

"So um…. Which way Megurine-san?" Mikuo was the first one to break the silence.

"Oh yeah, it's this way follow me."

They both entered through the gates of Crypton High and started walking towards the school building, passing by some sakura petals trees. As they kept walking Miku realized just how beautiful Luka looks from behind when she walks through the sakura petals. Her hair is so shiny and silky that Miku had to resist the urge to touch it. Miku thought that Luka's hair would feel like a silk blanket or softer. But she can't keep thinking of Luka that way. She promised Luka she would stay away from her and not get close anymore. But Miku had to at least see Luka because without her she would not live.

"Hasune-san are you okay? You seem like you want to cry. Are you alright?" asked Luka with a tone of concern in her voice.

Miku had no words. The cat got her tongue because she's happy that Luka is showing concern. And she didn't get to see her physical appearance this morning since she was so focused on being another person. Luka with the crypton uniform which consisted of a black pleated skirt, with a white button up blouse, red bow on the collar area, a black blazer, and black low knee stockings. Her hair was loose as always, but thats what makes her really attractive. Even if Miku saw Luka with her uniform plenty of times, Luka never failed to impress her.

Miku herself as Mikuo was wearing black skinny jeans, White button up shirt, red tie, and mens black blazer. She had her hair short( her long hair is hidden under the wig), which helps her look more masculine. Thankfully her shoe insoles make her look taller as well.

"Hasune-san?"

Oh God, she has been daydreaming again hasn't she. Why does Luka do this to her. Why does she have to be so beautiful.

"Hasune-san!? Your nose is bleeding!"

"Huh?"

Luka quickly took out a handkerchief to clean Mikuo, but when she saw the handkerchief she realized it was the one Miku gave her on that day.

**Flash Back(Luka's POV) 1st Person**

"Hurry up Luka-chan! We're going to be late!"

"Wait up Miku! I'm not as fast as you! Gahh!"

While trying to catch up to Miku, I did not see a small crack on the ground and trip on it. I fly like superman for 3 seconds above the 2 inches from the ground then land on my knees. After landing for 2 seconds I start rolling like sonic the hedgehog, but in a slower way and then I finally come to a stop. I groan at the pain in my knees, but mostly the right knee. I quickly stood up and rubbed the dust off my uniform. I look up and see Miku with both hands on her mouth and tears on her face. It seemed like she was crying, but from laughing too much.

"Oh God, Luka you should've seen yourself. You literally looked like a cartoon for a moment. Hahahaha, first you flew like superman for 5 seconds, then you rolled three times, and you finally landed on your knees! Bwahahaha! It's just too funny!" after explaining how funny the fall I took she started laughing louder while clutching her stomach. It was probably a funny view, but the experience was painful.

I pouted and tried to look angry, but when I saw her smiling wiping her tears of laughter I couldn't help but smile at her. Miku was always a great friend, even if she laughed at something like this, she still was a caring person.

"Come on Luka let's get going or else we'll be late."

"Hai."

As I started walking I felt pain in my knees and realized that I scraped my right knee. The left one was just a minor scuff since it had less impact, but the right one started bleeding. I heard a gasp and see Miku run towards me and knelt on one knee to get a better view of my knee.

"Ouch, that seems painful. And it will probably get your knee socks dirty. Here. "

Miku took out a turquoise handkerchief with her initials on it. She also took out a roll of micropore paper tape. She placed her handkerchief on my knee and tore two pieces or the micropore paper tape with her hand and mouth. With her unoccupied hand she place both pieces of micropore paper tape on the top and bottom of the handkerchief for it stay in place.

"Does it feel tight or does it feel fine?"

It took me a while to answer since she literally sacrificed her handkerchief for my well being. I felt so touched since a lot of people wouldn't really sacrifice precious objects for another's well being. From what I remember Miku told me she loved her handkerchief since it was a precious gift from her grandmother. And she just used it for my scrape cannot get infected.

"O-Oh no Miku! But what about your handkerchief I didn't want you to dirty it with my blood. Its a very important gift for you, why use it for this situation?"

"No worries Luka. I am happy using it for this. After all you need it more than I do. Its true that its precious for me, but I don't mind using it for you." Miku said with a smile. After that she stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we'll go to the nurses office and heal it okay."

I smiled and replied, "Hai!"

"Oh yeah and Luka."

"Yes?"

"You can have it okay. If an incident like this happens again and I'm not there you can use it okay."

I am so grateful for having a wonderful friend as Miku. The thought made my smile grow even more.

**End of flashback. Luka's POV**

I kept staring at the handkerchief. I felt tears forming on my eyes threatening to come down.

"Uhhhh, Megurine-san? Are you okay?"

I totally forgot about the Mikuo kid since I was lost in my memories. I quickly wipe my tears and give him an apologetic stare. I saw that he was already using a tissue to cover his nose. He probably got that out while I was lost in thought. So I decided to put the handkerchief away that Miku gave me.

"Miku…."

I just miss her so much. While taking Mikuo to class I start getting lost in thought imagining Miku next to me talking about how healthy and delicious leeks are, how much she loves the combination of tuna and leeks together, and my obsession with tuna. When Miku and I were still walking together to school we sang some of our favorite songs lowly while holding hands. Or we hear music sharing earphones. I never thought of how much one person can miss those moments together with their best friend.

Just when realizing I was lost in thought again I bumped onto the wall. I heard some students snickering and others murmuring about how I am having a bad day or how I'm just out of it.

Mikuo-kun gave me a concerned look and I just smiled apologetically. After all I'm supposed to be taking him to the class.

**Time Skip**

We arrived to the class a while ago and the teacher made Mikuo-kun introduce himself and made him sit next to Gakupo-kun. Seems like Gakupo is in charge of showing that new boy around school. I sigh at the thought and I hear a pst on my right. It was Lily. My childhood friend. I know Lily far more than Miku, but Lily isn't as adorable or as kind as Miku. She is a bit more daring and wild. She's so carefree, but sometimes she's also a reliable friend despite being easygoing. She knows when to give good advice when it comes to problems. Maybe she can help me with my situation with Miku. But it's too late now.

'Bell rings'

Oh seems like class is over now. I get up quietly and start grabbing my bento.

"Hey Luka, Kamui-san is letting us eat with him and the new kid Hasune-san."

"Oh alright then le-"

"Let's Go!" Lily suddenly yells interrupting me. I sigh and follow her. As we kept walking my memories with Miku eating lunch with me keep coming back. How she rushes to my classroom and asks my classmates for me. Then how she calls my name loudly and says 'Let's eat lunch together.' while grabbing my hand and dragging me to the place we usually ate lunch at. Miku was carefree at times but she's also serious when she needs to be. Haha how I miss her.

"-uka"

Miku why did you leave….

"Luka…."

What are you going to do now that you transferred to a different school….

"LUKA!"

"Eeek!" I jumped out of fear because suddenly someone called my name out harshly, and like everyone would know it was obviously Lily.

"Y-yes, what is it?"

"Jeez lately you've been out of it. "

"Ugggh, Sorry?"

"Seriously Luka put yourself together. "

"Y-yes sorry."

"Masuda-san, Megurine-san we're right here," I heard Kamui-san call us. Next to him was the new transfer student Hasune-san. I still cannot get over the fact that he's super identical to Miku. And he says he's not related to Miku which makes me more suspicious.

As Lily and I walk up to the boys Hasune-san seems like he's blushing when I make eye contact with him.

"H-Hello Masuda-san, Megurine-san," he replies shyly.

I just nod back while Lily gives an exaggerated wave. Lily sits next to Kamui-san and I next to Hasune-san since we're sitting in a circle. I gotta admit that Hasune-san does look really manlier up close. He's actually good looking, but not enough to make me fall for him. If I had to choose someone important to me it will obviously be Miku. A stranger such as him will not be on my list. After taking my sight off Hasune-san who was looking down at the ground I make eye contact with Kamui-san.

Kamui-san is actually good looking as well, however, that guy is a pervert. There have been rumors that Kamui-san is actually a player which kind of disgusts me since he's technically going after physical appearances, not the actual feelings of a woman. In other words, he's a guy full of lust. As I keep looking at him he throws a smirk and furrows his eyebrows which makes me shake in disgust. I quickly look away and decide to start a conversation with Lily.

**Time Skip**

As the bell rings signaling lunch is over I looked over Hasune-san and ask him if he knows where's his other class. He shakes his head, signaling that he doesn't know and I tell him to follow me.

**Miku's POV **

I follow Luka toward the classroom. I technically know where the class is, but I think she will find it suspicious if I said yes. As I am following Luka I stare at her well-shaped body. Haaah, she will always be the most beautiful woman I laid eyes on. I start daydreaming of me and Luka doing things girls shouldn't really do. I quickly realize what I'm thinking And I blush hard, but then I felt melancholy spreading in my heart. I know Luka will never do something like that with another girl. Haaah I have to move on. Maybe Masuda-san can help me replace these feelings. I heard she is a bisexual while I'm a lesbian, yes I prefer women more than men since men are sometimes annoying idiots.

As we kept walking, I realize I was daydreaming again, and I just got out of my thoughts as we reached the classroom. Same as the rest of the classes just listening to the teacher explaining everything. I wish class can go faster though. As the teacher kept babbling about math I turn my head diagonally to see Luka taking notes. For some reason she seemed a bit unfocused. When we were still friends I used to watch her and she was really focused on taking her notes, but now she seems distracted for some reason. Like she's having a hard time getting over something or worrying about something.

"Hasune-san," the teacher call me in a stern voice. I look up seeing him look irritated. He probably caught me staring at Luka.

"Yes?"

"I know you are a transfer student and all but that doesn't mean you have the right to doze off or stare off in class."

"Sir, with all due respect, I was paying attention. You shouldn't make up some assumptions only because I looked like I was dozing off," the class started snickering at my reply while the teacher seemed to get more angry. I looked over Luka and saw her staring back at me with eyes wide open. When I made eye contact with her she seemed to notice and smiled at me as if she was amused.

"Oh, is that so. Then please come solve this answer in the whiteboard," stated the teacher with a smirk, but still frowning. I get up from my seat and walk up to the teacher grabbing the marker from his hand. Now that I get a good look at him I seem to remember who he is. It was Mr. Donne, his first name being Dell. He teaches mathematics and is always strict with his work, so he gets irritated easily. He never liked me when I was still Miku since I never paid full attention to his math lecture because I already know how to solve math problems easily. I know I'm a math genius lol. His lectures are too boring as well… well for me they are since Luka actually likes his lectures.

As I looked at the problem I realized this was a piece of cake. I quickly solved the problem without hesitation and handed the marker back to the teacher. As I made my way back to my seat Luka and I made eye contact and she sat there with an amazed expression. But then she recovered and saw that I made eye contact with her and she sent me one of the most beautifulest smiles. I felt happy inside but then I realized that I'm getting closer to Luka than farther. I felt like facepalming since I did this to stay away from her but it seems like my love for her is actually making us closer like a magnet.

When I sat back down Mr. Donne had an expression of surprise which soon became an expression of defeat. It felt like I won this battle. I discreetly smiled at my victory against this impertinent teacher.

**Time Skip**

Finally, school is over and I get to go home and dress like a girl again. You know, be Miku Hatsune again.

As I walk to the gates I hear someone call me. I turn around and see Masuda Lily running towards me. As she reached me she smiles and starts talking.

"Hasune-san, sorry to disturb you right now, but do you mind if I come to your house. I have to talk to you regarding my friend Luka."

"Uhh, why if I may ask? Why my house and not a cafe or something?"

"Well, because I don't want to bump into Luka and let her find out about our chat. And if you going to ask me why I chose you for this conversation since you're new the answer is because Luka told me she trusts you."

Huh, Luka still trusts me even if physically I look like a different person. I have to admit I'm surprised. But this seems suspicious. I know Masuda-san is someone sly and a bit of a pervert from what I heard from Luka. So hearing this makes me a bit skeptical of Masuda-san. But I think I'll give in to not look doubtful in front of her.

"Okay then, follow me."

I lead the way to my house and when we reached it I unlocked the door and let Masuda-san in. When I closed the door I asked Masuda-san to sit down and if she wants any tea or water. She nicely asked for tea, so I made some peppermint tea and added a bit of honey to it. Then handed her a cup of tea along with some pastries and cookies. And I sat across from her ready to converse.

"So Masuda-san, what do you need to talk about Luka?"

"Oh, so you both have cut out the formalities huh? " shit I messed up.

"Oh, n-n-no… its because you called her Luka earlier!"

Phew, that was close.

"Okay then, but you know I was just joking hahaha," she laughed. I blushed a bit and smiled awkwardly at her.

"Hey Hasune-san can you please get up." She said seductively but vulnerable at the same time. That surprised me. I thought she loved Kamui-san, but maybe she likes me as Mikuo. No I doubt it. But either way I stood up and she walked up to me slowly and hugged me.

"Mmm….. you smell nice Hasune-san," she said while moving her hands slowly to my waist. Oh leeks, this is making me nervous. She then pecked my cheek which made me blush hard.

"M-M-Masuda-san!"

I screamed hard but then I felt her thumbs go a bit inside the sides of my pants and she pulled my pants down.

I am absolutely paralyzed trying to realize what actually happened. Masuda-san kept staring intently at me and smiled as if she accomplished something.

"I knew it. You are not a boy. Its you Miku."

I kept still since al this is crashing down on me and while I was trying to grab the reality of what is happening Masuda-san take the wig off as my whole entire hair falls over my shoulders.

And that's when I grasp the situation.

"EEEEEEHH!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Miku's POV**

"I knew it. You are not a boy. Its you Miku."

I kept still since al this is crashing down on me and while I was trying to grab the reality of what is happening Masuda-san take the wig off as my whole entire hair falls over my shoulders.

And that's when I grasp the situation.

"EEEEEEHH!"

"Well it was obvious since you still look the same. The only difference is that your hair is shorter, your voice is masculine, and you're taller. "

I knew it. Maybe it was a better idea to actually move away to City of Yamaha. Before I knew it tears ended up welling in my eyes and falling down my cheeks. I cannot believe I got found so quickly, especially by someone like Masuda-san.

"A-Ah! Sorry did I shock you too much?! Did I hurt you when I pulled your pants down?! Miku-san?!"

I kept sobbing nonstop. Now I will lose Luka forever. This will actually happen.

"M-Miku-san?"

I looked up shakenly and stared at Masuda-san eyes. I tried to wipe the tears with the palms of my hands, but Masuda-san beat me to it. She put both hands on my cheeks and wiped my tears with her hands.

"Its Okay Miku, if you want to be trans I'm not going to be rude with you. I will support you, if thats what you're aiming for. But at least tell Luka you're there with us since-"

"NO PLEASE, DON'T TELL LUKA!"

"But she-"

"NO PLEASE, DON'T I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"But why?"

"Masuda-san, I…..I love….I love Luka and I confessed my love to her but she rejected me. I don't want her to be more disgusted with me. …..and ...and I told her I left to Yamaha High."

"Oh. So in other words you're cross dressing because you want to be close to her, but you do not want her to now its you Miku, if not someone else."

"Yes."

"But have you ever thought of how she will feel about you in the future. What about if she falls for you as Mikuo and finds out that you're Miku."

I stood stunned. I never thought about that. But I already showed up to school as Mikuo and everyone including Luka will find it suspicious if Mikuo disappears on the second day of school. What should I do? That's when this idea popped up. Maybe Lily can help me. She did say she will support me.

"Umm Masuda-san..."

"Just Lily is fine since I'm calling you Miku."

"Okay Lily, do you think you can help me."

"Huh?"

"Can you help me by making Luka not get close to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I kind of want to get over her and I was wondering if you could pretend to be my friend while Luka is there. "

"So you mean that you want me to pretend to act as if I became your close friend and keep you away from Luka?"

"Yes, but if you can't do it I understand since I know you like Kamui-san and you don't want him to misunderstand that you and I as Mikuo are dating, but would you know someone who can help me with this problem?"

"W-Well…. Wait! I what! I-I-I do n-n-not l-l-l-ike Gakupo!"

I smiled at the fact of Lily denying her love for Kamui-san. I chuckled a bit and realized I haven't changed my voice back to the feminine one. I quickly went to the kitchen to the shelve where I put my supplies such as pills, medicine, and other important things. I took one of pills from its container and poured some water on a small cup. I quickly swallowed the pill and drank some water.

"So that's how you change your voice no? This container says that it will change you voice back after you take the other pills that manage to make your voice deeper. "

"Yeah, that's how my voice changes." I said as my high pitched voice returns.

"Oh wow, your girlish voice is back. Welcome back Miku's voice."

"Hahaha, Lily that's so childish."

"Well, it's kind of refreshing hearing the actual Miku than a false Mikuo."

"Haha well better get used to the false Mikuo."

"Sure…."

"About Kamui-san..."

"F-F-For t-t-the last time I-I-I don't l-l-like Gakupo-san."

"Sure Lily, sure. Lily you're as obvious as Sagiri Izumi when it comes to love, but Gakupo is as dense as Izumi Masamune."

"D-D-Don't compare us!"

"Hahahaha, your face it was so worth it. Hahaha, now I understand why Luka hangs out with you."

"J-J-Jeez… anyway I can help you, but you should have other people who can be your friends and I think I know who could help you."

"Really who?"

"I'll introduce you to that person tomorrow since it's already late. "

"Oh yeah, you said you wanted to talk to me about something regarding Luka,"

"Yeah ... that was an excuse since I wanted to see if you were actually Miku. Seems like I was right."

"'Sigh' Do you know someone else who knows I am Miku?"

"Not anyone that I know of. I think it's just me since everyone else thinks you're Miku's brother, cousin, or doppleganger. In a male form."

"Hmm, well seems like it since everyone this morning asked me if I was 'Miku Hatsune's brother' when I'm her."

"Yeah."

"But if you figured me out quick who wouldn't try to do the same?"

"Calm down Miku. I just found it suspicious that when 'Miku moved away' you suddenly show up as someone else that looks alike so I had an assumption. Plus if you observed closely, there was an odd hair sticking out through your wig from behind."

"..."

"..."

"...What the heck…..."

"Pfft hahaha! You should've seen your weirded out face! HAHAHAHA!"

"..."

"Come on cheer up Miku. I knew it was you because of how you acted with Luka. No one else knows how you usually act with Luka except for me. And Luka didn't recognize you because she is super dense at times despite her intelligence."

"Maybe..."

"Seriously get that pout off your face. I prefer your cute smiley face."

I blushed at the compliment Lily just threw at me. Now I see why Luka like this Lily person a lot. Lily is actually nice despite her being a bit savage and carefree at times. Back then when Luka and I were still hanging out I thought Lily was more of a brash person, but seems like I was wrong. She's an easygoing person that motivates others. She doesn't even need to use strong words. Haha I guess she will be able to help me move on.

"Hey Miku-chan, you okay there. Stop zoning out."

"J-Jeez, don't spit out compliments like that…..its cheesy."

"Hahaha, well you seemed pretty sad for someone who's been really happy before."

"Well, being rejected by your love interest will obviously make one sad."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean one has to give up….. Wait may I ask you something?"

"Umm sure..."

**Lily's PoV**

While talking to Miku I remember how she mentioned that Luka rejected her when she said that being rejected by your love interest will make one sad. But ever since Miku lied to her about moving away to Yamaha High Luka has been sad and miserable. Luka told me that Miku is an important person to her that maybe Miku misunderstood their situation that day. But Luka never mentioned being confessed by Miku. Could it be that Luka told her something and Miku heard wrong or bailed out immediately. Luka told me Miku may act tough at times, but the truth is that Miku cannot take rejection well sometimes. Now that I think about it ever since that day Miku didn't show up to class after lunch Luka was looking around as if she lost something. Maybe my thoughts may be right.

"Miku, did you by any chance during your confession… did you manage to hear Luka's full answer."

"...Yes, I'm sure I did. She said sorry but… Oh leeks..."

"What… please don't tell me you bailed out when she said those two words," if her answer is yes I'm going to facepalm hard that it'll leave a mark.

"No…. I just told her that it's okay for her not to accept my feelings and that I'll stay away from her. After telling her that I left running"

"So in other words you didn't let her finnish her sentence..."

"No…."

Okay I facepalmed hard. It hurt, but I cannot believe this girl. She may be cute and loveable, but she can be stupid at times. Sorry for insulting you Miku with my thoughts, but the one who messed up here was you.

"L-Lily-san! Are you okay?! Oh leeks, you left a hand mark on your face."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." At least I achieved something.

"Your welcome?"

"Seriously Miku, you may be a charming, captivating, and entrancing person, but you can be stupid at times."

"Huh?" she said blushing at the compliment, but dumbfounded at the same time. I think I might betray Luka with this one because she's seriously cute.

"I said you may be stupid at time despite your looks."

"Please use polite words we have a young audience reading this story…."

"Miku, its the millennial generation there is no civility nowadays…."

**(Author: What the f*ck!)**

**(Miku and Lily: Hey! Be a good example at least!)**

**(Author: -_- )**

"Anyways you shouldn't have walked away when she was about to respond to you. There could've been a different outcome than from what you thought."

"..."

"Miku, you are super dense..."

"I probably am..."

**Timeskip**

"Well it was nice having you Masuda-san…"

"Miku, I told you it Lily okay. Or else I'll spread your secret."

"WHAT! No please! Lily please don't do it!"

"I'm just playing Miku hahaha..."

"J-jeez please stop teasing me. "

"Hahaha alright. Goodbye honeybuns!"

"LILY!"

"HAHAHA bye Miku."

I left Miku's house running since I don't want her to kill me yet. Now I know why Luka loves this girl, she is really nice…. A bit oblivious but she's still a sweetheart. I never told her that Luka actually loves her back since I actually want her to figure it out herself. Plus, it'll be interesting how it turns out when Luka eventually finds out that the transfer student is the girl she actually loves.

However, that will take time because Luka is also oblivious despite her intelligence. I know Luka very well since I'm her childhood friend. I also had a crush on her, but I knew she always looked at me as a friend. However, those feelings changed when she introduced me to Miku. When I met Miku she was totally friendly and a little carefree. But she was also very aware of who to befriend. I know that because she never hung out with people who secretly took drugs or with anyone suspicious. She is actually quite more intelligent than Luka, but a bit lazy when it comes to studying.

Not only that, but her looks. She has long teal hair tied in pigtails, well-developed hips that almost nobody has, a petite figure, and beautiful shiny teal eyes. Her smile is the most beautiful thing about her as well. Her smile is so contagious it make me want to smile and laugh with her. She literally struck me with her cuteness. And after two weeks of hanging out with her and Luka I realized I had a crush on Miku. Well, have a crush on Miku. Yes, I still like her. But Luka loves her as well. I knew that Luka always loved Miku because whenever Miku showed up Luka's eyes will shine as if she encountered the most beautiful thing in the world. Luka would blush whenever Miku offered her food or got close to her. And she will be concerned over every little thing or injury Miku had.

I was sometimes the third wheel, but when it came to feeding Miku would sometimes feed me like she did with Luka since she's also very caring towards others and she hates it when her friends are uncomfortable. But I am just a friend to her aren't I?

When I heard from Luka that Miku moved away to Yamaha High I immediately felt saddened by this. I desperately wanted to believe that Luka was wrong and that Miku was still here. I even had a feeling that Miku was still here in Crypton High. I hoped she was because I would absolutely move to Yamaha High as well and try to stay close to her. Call me a possessive person, but I do love Miku. Probably not as much as Luka, but I do love her. I know I do.

On that day when the New transfer student "Mikuo Hasune" came in I had a feeling it was her. Even if the height, chest size, voice, and hair gave away the fact that she was another person. I decided to observe 'Mikuo' during class, especially during lunch. Then I decided to use the excuse of Luka to take me to his house to find out if he was really Miku. No matter the circumstance if he was actually a boy.

When I found the results I felt happy that it was Miku, but then I regretted doing that since she started crying. I felt like I went too far until I realized that I did. I felt so bad that I wanted to hug her and comfort her. Instead I helped her wipe her tears and gently cupped her cheeks. When I saw her cry I felt awestrucked by how cute she looked. I knew I was falling more deeply in love with her. But when she said that she will lose Luka and that she loves her so much I felt sad. I knew I wouldn't have a chance with her….. But it wouldn't hurt to try.

Then when she asked me if I can help her stay away from Luka in order for Luka to not find out that she is Mikuo I felt happy. I did want to help her, but I know that it will be suspicious if I ask her if I can pretend to be her girlfriend. Instead I mentioned that I know someone who will help and that person is a perfect choice for someone like Miku to be friends with.

I will try to help her as much as I can and maybe that will get me a chance to actually go out with her. No I'm not taking advantage of her vulnerability. I just want a chance with Miku. Even if Luka loves her I still want to be with Miku. I like the idea, but I also feel guilt about stealing Miku from Luka.

"'Sigh' I guess this is a bit hard to take in."

After saying that I quickly go home and remember how soft Miku's cheeks were.

**Luka's Pov**

I was thinking if I should call Miku or not. She did tell me to stay away from her, but I do not want that. I don't know what to do. These are the situation in which I need Lily or someone who can help me make a decision. I try to call Lily but she hasn't anwsered. I remember her walking up to the new student and following him somewhere. I tried to go after them, but Gakupo-kun called me asking me if I could go with him somewhere.

**Flashback**

"Excuse me Megurine-san. May I have a moment with you?"

Just as I was about to follow both Lily and Hasune-san Gakupo-kun had to call me. Jeez why now of all times. And if he's here to just flirt or do whatever he always does then I'm seriously going to get mad. I hope this is not a waste of time. The last time this kid asked me out was on the second day of our Third Year. After I rejected him he wouldn't leave me alone. Luckily Lily and Miku came on time and dragged the boy away then came back to hang out. He better not waste my time.

"Sure, but please make it fast."

"O-okay… Megurine-san, I know this is sudden but will you like to go out with me to a cafe or restuarant after your plans."

Okay this was a waste of time. Just as I thought. Haah.

"'Sigh' Kamui-san, Sorry but the answer is no. I told you before that I'm not planning on getting in a relationship with anyone." except with Miku since I really are for her.

"But why, Megurine-san you have a lot of people drooling for you. You should accept their feelings. So come on go out with me. I promise I will make your time worth."

"No means no Kamui-san, okay. Now if you'll excuse me."

I quickly turn around to see that Hasune and Lily are not there anymore. Oh my tuna, why did I have to bump into the most troubling boy today. I look back where Gakupo-kun is and I see him walking up to me again. Holy tuna I do not want to talk to him anymore. I quickly jog away from him and start making my way home. As I arrive home I quickly shut the door becuase I start imgi in that creep following me….or I'm maybe exageratting a bit. I try to calm down and walk up stairs to shower.

**Flashback end**

And now I'm in this situation of whether calling Miku or not. I think I will. As I was about to press the call button I heard the bell of my door ring. I walk up to see who it is and …. Its Lily.

"Hey Luka, how's it going!"

"Lily, you don't have to yell!"

"But you're yelling!"

"But your voice is more noisy!"

"Both our voices are deep!"

After that we both glare at each other intensely. We've been like that for a minute until we both start laughing hard. I let Lily come in and we both start a conversation about the teachers, Kamui-san, and the tranfer student Hasune-san.

"Speaking of Hasune, you went somewhere with him didn't you Lily. I saw both of you walking together and I was about to go with you guys, but Kamui-san stopped me."

"O-oh yeah. I did go with Miku- er I mean Mikuo! Yeah Mikuo! Their names are similar aren't they."

When Lily mentioned Miku I opened my eyes widen in hope, but when she corrected herself I realized she was talking about the boy. Their names are very similar which makes him suspicious and he says they're not related. I don't think its a coincidence and if it is then what a weird coincidence.

"The truth is I went to his house because he wanted some advice regarding…. How to make friends with others haha."

"Huh? Isn't he friends with Kamui-san?"

"I thought so as well, but no he isn't. He says he's not comfortable with Kamui-san."

"Oh….. Wait! You went to his house! Just you two alone?!"

"Don't worry Luka. He is actually a respectful guy. He is charming, nice, a gentleman, entertaining, and most of all carefree with a smile that is contagious."

I saw Lily smile while saying all the characteristic the boy has. He sounds great because Lily wouldn't really compliment a lot of people. It seems like Lily has a crush on him. I thought she likes Kamui-san but it seems I was wrong.

For some reason I had this feeling of jealousy in my chest when I thought that Lily loves the transfer student. Its like my feelings are telling me something I still couldn't understand. Ever since that boy appeared I had these complicated feelings which is weird since I barely know him.

Oh well at least Lily hs someone she loves….. And there's that feeling of jealousy and possessiveness again. Jeez these days have been horrible lately.

"Oh it seems it's getting late Lukes. Well I'll be going alright. Also stop being concerned for Miku, I'm sure she is alright."

"How do you know? She could be bullied by homophobes or … just bullies."

"I'm sure she's fine because Miku is not stupid enough to give herself out. And she's tougher thn she seems. So I'm sure she's fine…. And give her time until she opens up to you again."

"What do you mean?"

"Let her call you. There is a reason behind why she has not called you back okay. Being rejected by your crush isn't an easy task to move on from."

I smile at Lily's suggestion. Of course there's always a reason behind everything, I guess I will let Miku call me when she is ready.

"Bye Lukes!"

"Bye Lily."

**Next Day Miku's POV**

I'm making my towards the school since Lily did tell me she was going to introduce me to a couple of people that will help me avoid Luka at all cost by being Mikuo. I just hope these people are kind enough to accept me and most of all I hope they're not suspicious of my looks.

I kept walking while having thoughts of these new people. Until I feel a strong grip on my shoulders and a loud voice.

"Miku Hatsune snap out of it!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

I freaked out so much that I think I looked like Tom from Tom and Jerry when he gets his tail squeezed. I quickly turn around to find out who it is and like everyone would guess its Lily, who's laughing her butt off right now.

"Hahahaha! Oh Gosh, you almost let out your feminine scream out! HAhahaha oh my stomach hurts!"

I glare at LIly for two reasons. First because she scared the crap out of me and second she said my real name out loud. Thankfully there's no one around.

"J-Jeez Lily, you should be more considerate about scaring others. Also I told you not to say my name outside."

"Calm down Miku, there's no one here so calm your hormones down."

"'Sigh' okay… Are you going to introduce me to the people who you told me about."

"Yesterday I said I knew someone, not some people. But yes it's more than one person. Follow me."

As we entered the school we quickly remove our shoes and put on the on-campus shoes. Lily leads me to a certain classroom and the first people I see are people I met before and never spoke to before. One girl with long red hair, green eyes, and a slim figure. Next to her a girl with scarlet hair, red eyes, and also a slim figure, but slightly shorter than the red-head. She seemed bored and are those knives?! A-Are those even allowed in school?!

Next to the scarlet girl there is a blonde that looks like she's obsessed with her phone. She might be a nerd. Then there silver haired girl with a sadistic look on her face. She seemed like she was drawing a creepy drawing I don't want to mention. There's a white haired girl next to the cell phone nerd and she seemed so shy. It looked like she's trying to gain the nerd's attention. And there's Rin and Len. I know them since I hung out with them a lot back then. There's a green haired girl with goggles on her head. She was teasing another blonde girl who had long hair with pink highlights and braids over her shoulder blades. So these are the people Lily meant to introduce to me. They all seem okay, except for the scarlet and silvered haired girls. Just looking at them terrified me. Lily and I walk up to them nope erase that I was quivering while walking up to them.

"Yo what up you folks."

"Oh, Lily-onee-chan is here guys."

Everyone looked up and after their eyes speculated Lily they all turned to look at me. Rin and Len's stares where the most observant. It almost seemed like they recognize me. I was taken out of my state when Lily put an arm over my shoulders and pulled me close to her like pals do.

"Hey everyone, this kid here is Mikuo Hasune. He needs some friends and you all seem like a good choice for him."

"H-Hi."

Everyone stared at me suspiciously like if they recognized me. It scared me more than what happened this morning.

"Mikuo, these people are Ritsu Namine, Kiku Juon, Neru Akita, Tei Sukone, Haku Yowane, Rin and Len Kagamine, Gumi Megpoid, and Aria Planetes, but she prefers being called Ia. "

"Nice to meet you Hasune-san!"

"Yes it's nice to have a new member!" The first two to greet me back were both Rin and Gumi. Everyone else just nodded or waved. One of the scary girls got up and walked up to me. SHe got too close for my own comfort and she smiled at me sadisticly and seductively. I think her name was Kiku.

"Nice to meet you Hasune."

After saying that she came closer and now her mouth was next to my ear. She whispered the most unsuspecting thing I could ever imagine.

"Hatsune Miku-san, why are you crossdressing as a boy if you're already attractive enough?"

"H-H-How-"

"Hehehe, I recognized your scent and facial appearance. There are plenty of people chasing after you, you know. Don't worry I won't tell anyone who you are...yet." After stating that I heard her lick her lips, and then someone pulled me away from her.

"Kiku, don't scare the newbie before becoming friends with him. And Ritsu, would you mind coming with us? I need to ask you for a favor."

"Alright."

I'm so happy Lily intervened between me and that girl. But she could've been a bit more careful since she almost choked me by pulling me away by the collar. I quickly fix my tie and collar as I follow Lily and Ritsu outside of the classroom.

"Hey Ritsu I need a favor regarding this boy."  
"Please don't tell me I have to fake dating him like you made me do with that other gay boy."

"Gay Boy?"

"She means a boy that got expelled because he was a jerk and he was harsh with all girls because he had a crush on Kamui-san."

"Oh."

"Anyways, no I don't want you to fake date him. I just need you to act as if you are a close friend of his to keep him distracted. Not only you but everyone else as well."

"And why should I."

"Listen, I'm going to tell you something, but you should promise not to tell anyone okay."

"...hah Alright."

"He's actually a girl not a boy. She is trying to keep space between herself and Luka."

"Why?"

"Because she promised she would stay away since she confessed to Luka. And she couldn't face Luka either."

"Oh… alright then. I guess me and my group would pretend to be her friends. But why cross dress instead of just avoiding her."

"Because I don't want Luka to recognize me. I told her I moved away."

"Oh okay. Then welcome to the crew although I'm warning you Hatsune-san, that both Tei and Kiku are insanely in love with you. They will try whatever they can to get close to you."

"I noticed…."

"Haha you shouldn't be that scared since they're not the only ones after you Miku."

"I guess….. Wait there's more people after me?"

"More than you can imagine. There's someone next to you that likes you."

"Who?"

"A blonde girl with blue eyes named Li-."

"Okay that's enough Ritsu. Let's get moving. We have a class to attend. "

"O-Okay. Let's go then."

"Okay, then see you both at lunch. You know which table Lily."

"Yes, yes, come on let's get going Miku."

"Miku?"

Both of us froze when we heard a familiar voice. We turned around and saw Luka staring at us. Lily then responded calmly like she usually does.

"Oh, hey Luka, I meant to say Mikuo, but the 'O' did not come out loud enough for a person 1 meter away from us to hear."  
"Oh okay then. Are you both heading to class together?"

"Yep, Mikuo-kun and I became friends. He's also going to be joining Ritsu's group since both Kiku and Tei seemed interested enough to know him. Especially Rin and Gumi."

"Oh, its good that you are starting to make friends Hasune-kun. Not a lot of transfer students can make friends right away. Anyway, it's getting a bit late and we should start heading to class. We don't want to be scolded by Mr. Hiyama."

Luka was the one who lead the way towards the classroom while Lily and I were talking about the new group of friends I'm going to hang out with. I learned that Ritsu can be a bit stern with new people joining their group because the last time they tried to invite someone new to their group they were made fun of because of their sexuality. Especially Ritsu since she is actually a boy. Lily told me he's trans because he has more feminine looks than masculine and he preferred to look like a female than a male. To be honest, when I first saw Ritsu I thought she was an actual girl, but no, she's a boy. But it's fine, I don't care if others change their physical appearances.

As we kept talking we finally arrived at the classroom and got to our seats. Then the teacher comes in with a bored expression on his face. Maybe he had a terrible day considering how he is. Then he told everyone to listen up and started talking about the history of the 47 Ronin. The first class is History with Mr. Hiyama which is a little boring because who need history. Probably a lawyer or attorney general, but not students who are not interested in these materials.

I sigh and lean my head on my hand. This is going to be a long day.

**TimeSkip**

After attending 3 more classes it was time for lunch. I grabbed my bento and all of a sudden Lily grabbed my hand and took me to the cafeteria. I tried to tell her that there's no rush, but she seemed excited. We finally arrived at the cafeteria and I immediately saw Ritsu's table. Everyone was there already and I questioned their speed. Or am I just out of shape. But before Lily and I reached the table I felt someone embrace me from behind. For some reason I wanted to shiver out of fear and I look back at the table then realize that Juon Kiku is not there. So that means that the person embracing me is KIKU?!

"Hello Hasune-san, its been a while."

It's been just a couple of hours! Luckily Lily dragged Kiku away from me and Rin came and grabbed my hand dragging me towards their table with a smile.

"Its nice to see you again Mikuo-kun. Is it alright if I call you?"

"...Sure…."

Rin just smiles then comes as close as Kiku did this morning.

"Or should I call you Miku-chan?"

Oh Leeks…..would I be able to bear this situation any longer?


	4. Chapter 4

**Miku's Pov **

"Or should I call you Miku-chan?" said Rin. Oh Leeks ….. would be able to bear this situation any longer?

"W-w-what are you talking about Kagamine-san? My name is Mikuo not M-M-Miku."

I just saw Rin smile at me with her grin and she got close again her lips next to my ear.

"I know it's you Miku-chan. You're lucky most of the people here at school are oblivious to your appearance. "

I grabbed Rin on the shoulders tightly and stared at her in the eyes trying to intimidate her because I wanted to force her to answer some questions I have, however, instead of a flinch I received a blush from her….. What the heck. Lately I've been receiving blushes and stutters from everyone. First Lily, then that weird yandere girl named Kiku, and now Rin. What is happening to everyone. The only person I want to get this reaction from is Luka and I'm not getting anything from her.

"Come on M-Miku let's go our friends are waiting for us."

"Miku?" Both Rin and I freeze when we hear Len's voice. Luckily this boy is naive so any sort of excuse will work on him.

"Hey, you're Kagamine-san's brother right. You two look alike so I think you both are siblings right?" I asked. I know who these two are already but Len will be suspicious if I say his name right away. So I have to act oblivious to the fact that I do not know him.

"Yes, in fact we are twins. Rin, however, is older than me-"

"That's right! I'm the oldest twin here!"

"By three minutes only."

"Still the first one out is still considered the oldest. "

"Whatever you say Rin."

"It's true though!"

"But why did you ask um ...what's your name. "

" Oh yeah. I'm Hasune Mikuo. Your sister just forgot the 'O' so that's why you heard Miku."

"Oh I see. Well she probably said Miku because we had a friend named Miku Hatsune. She probably got used to saying her name because Rin has a tremendous cr- AHH! What the heck Rin!"

"Shut up before I cut your tities off!"

"But I don't have any titi-"

"JUST SHUT UP LEN!"

Len quickly became quiet because of his sister's rant. I've known Rin for a long time so seeing her like this is nothing new. But I'm still wondering what Len was going to say. Unfortunately he did not finish what he was saying because Rin kicked him in the shin. And now I'm curious. Uggh whatever I'll just ask Lily since she's close to Rin anyway.

I walk where Lily is quickly because I do not, I will repeat it, DO NOT want to be close to those two girls. The silver haired one named Tei and the redhead Kiku. Neither with Rin since she has been acting weird lately. I wonder why there are people acting weird. Its scaring me lately.

"Come on, Mikuo you don't want to go back to class in an empty stomach alright." said Lily looking a bit impatient. I quickly sit beside her and close as possible while Ritsu sits besides me. I hear some groans right after Ritsu sits right next to me.

"Awwww, I wanted to sit next to Miku-kun." said Kiku while giving Ritsu a glare the made a chill go down my spine.

"Whatever, I don't care about your problems Kiku. And his name is Mikuo not Miku for heaven's sake. Now act like a girl your age and sit next to Tei, or go sit somewhere else if you don't like the way everyone's sitting."

"Okay, chill out. There's no reason for you to explode like that."

Kiku sits besides Tei who is sitting across from me. I stare at Tei for a bit. First she seems serious and calm, but then she grins at me with the most terrifying smile I've seen. It felt as if a piece of ice slipped down on my back and it also gave me goosebumps. I gulped and stopped staring at her. I decided to stare at the girl with the pink highlights. I think her name was Ia. She soon turned and we made eye contact, she smiled sweetly and then turned back to her lunch. She is cute, but not as cute as Luka. I turn to the green haired who seemed to be talking excitedly with Rin. They both seem equally hyper which made me think how Ritsu could handle them. Then my attention went to Neru and Haku. Haku seemed to be trying to make a conversation with Neru, while Neru seems to be texting someone on her phone. Poor Haku. I hear a psst and I turn to Kiku's direction. She's smiling at me seductively like she's trying to seduce me or something. I quickly avoid her and cling onto Lily's arm.

"M-M-M-Miku-o, w-w-what are you doing?!"

"Please do not leave me alone when those two are here." I whisper to Lily who shivers for some reason.

"O-O-Okay..."

**Lily's Pov **

'Mentally fistpumping and celebrating while blushing'

**Back to Miku's Pov**

I keep holding onto Lily's arm with my left arm because those two girls Kiku and Tei are very terrifying. While eating with my right arm I start avoiding what everyone is talking about while watching and eating my food intently. After two minute I hear a voice that I missed so much. If you are thinking its Luka, then yes you are right. I look up to see Luka sitting across from our table looking sad. Its weird ever since I told her I left to Yamaha High she seemed so upset. After a while Kamui-san gets close to her and starts talking to her. I start getting this ache in my chest like anger or envy. I realize I'm getting jealous by how close Kamui-san is getting to Luka. What I noticed was that Luka was starting to look uncomfortable. Something inside me reacted. I quickly get up and walk towards them. They both look up and I quickly reply.

"Excuse me Kamui-san, Megurine-san is looking a bit tired right now. Is it alright if you leave her alone for a bit? Megurine-san, you should go to the nurses office if you're not feeling well. "

"Oh my gosh, are you not feeling well Luka-san? If you want I can walk you to the nurses office."

"I'm feeling fine Kamui-san, just a bit tired. Thank you for your concern Mikuo-san, but I am completely fine."

"Okay, but Kamui-san, you should leave Megurine-san alone because she's tired."

"You're right. Forgive me Luka-san for not noticing your exhaustion. I will leave you alone now."

"Its alright Kamui-san."

After that Gakupo left leaving me and Luka alone. Luka turns to look at me and I stare back at her. But I quickly avoid her because I do not want to keep falling heads over heels for her.

"I-I-I s-s-should g-g-go t-t-too. Sorry f-for b-bother you Megurine-san."

"W-Wait Hasune-san!"

I stop in my tracks wondering why the hell did I even come to defend her. Now she's probably going to ask me to go with her or just ask me some questions.

"Y-Yes"

**Luka's Pov**

When the bell assigned it was lunch time I grabbed my bento and headed to the cafeteria. I usually sat at the courtyard eating lunch with Miku instead of the cafeteria, but Miku isn't here anymore. I wonder how Miku's doing at Yamaha High. I hope she is fine and making so many friends, even getting a boyfriend….. Or a girlfriend. After thinking of those two options I feel my chest and throat ache. I got this feeling that I cannot fully understand. Could it be anger, envy, sadness, or…...jealousy? But why would I feel jealous if Miku gets a relationship partner. I mean she wouldn't leave me behind and pretend I wouldn't exist anymore, would she? That thought made me want to cry, however, this other feeling kept telling me that she wouldn't and that she's nearby for some reason. Suddenly, I hear this familiar voice laughing while a masculine one saying that there is no hurry. I see Lily rushing while grabbing the new boy's hand. Seems like Lily has a new friend for the group. I knew her other friends really well, there's Ritsu Namine, Kiku Juon, Tei Sukone, Haku Yowane, Neru Akita, Gumi Megpoid, my cousin Aria Planetes, and the Kagamine Twins. They are known to be quite popular, but avoided as well because they are known for being mysterious. But there are two people there with scary habits and those two are Kiku Juon and Tei Sukone. Those two are really horrifying when it comes to their crush.

One day I saw Kiku Juon staring at me and Miku which frightened me since she was glaring at me directly. I think that girl had some sort of thing with Miku, but Miku was really oblivious when it came to love. One time a popular boy named Yumma confessed to Miku by saying that he likes her in front of me and the rest of the student body. However, Miku literally friendzoned him by saying that she likes him as well and if he wanted to hang out with both me and her. The boy was obviously upset and some of the students around us were laughing at the poor boy. But it was a funny view now that I realized it.

Anyway, coming back to the situation of Kiku Juon, that girl seems to like Miku. Since Miku left to Yamaha High, that girl Kiku has been keeping an eye on the transfer student Mikuo Hasune. Its obvious she's trying to get him, however, it seems she's not the only one pursuing him. It seems like Lily, Tei Sukone, Aria, and Rin Kagamine are after him as well. What I find funny is the fact that all these girls have been doing the same thing Kiku Juon has been doing to Miku. Observing and complimenting Mike from afar. The only ones that did not compliment Miku like that were Ritsu Namine, Lily, Gumi Megpoid, Haku Yowane, and Neru Akita. And from what I'm seeing now is that all girls have an interest on the new boy, except for Ritsu, Neru, and Haku.

I realized I was stuck in my thoughts again without realizing since a voice called me out. It was Gakupo Kamui. I also noticed that I was already sitting on a cafeteria table. When did I even get here?

"Hey Luka-san, are you okay? You've been lost in thought for a while now."

Seems like he was trying to get my attention for a while since he mentioning how stuck I was in thinking about Hasune-san and the other girls. I just find it suspicious that they suddenly get so close to the new boy as if they have been admiring him for a long time. Especially Lily and my cousin Aria. I know that Aria has always been a reserved girl since she is very quiet and hardly talks to anybody. I have to figure out what is happening in the group and why is this new boy attracting their attention. Maybe Lily can tell me later.

"Luka-san?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why? "

"Its because I have been asking you if its alright if I sit here with you? But you haven't responded."

"Oh, sorry Gakupo-san, but seems like I have finished my lunch already."

"Aww, well is it okay I accompany you to wherever you're going?"

"Sorry Gakupo-san, but I would really appreciate it if you leave me alone for a bit. That's all I desire."

"Oh come one Luka-san, we haven't spoke for awhile."

"We spoke yesterday."

"That still long for me my lady."

This boy is persistent. He is starting to make me irritated. He always does this since I don't have Miku by my side anymore.

I was about to respond, but a deep, masculine voice cut me off.

"Excuse me Kamui-san, Megurine-san is looking a bit tired right now. Is it alright if you leave her alone for a bit? Megurine-san, you should go to the nurses office if you're not feeling well. "

I see that the person that cut me off was the new boy, Hasune-san. He seemed a bit annoyed which made me confused. But his annoyed expression was directed at Kamui-san.

"Oh my gosh, are you not feeling well Luka-san? If you want I can walk you to the nurses office."

My gosh, this boy really is persistent and annoying.

"I'm feeling fine Kamui-san, just a bit tired. Thank you for your concern Mikuo-san, but I am completely fine."

After that statement Hasune-san looked displeased and stared at Gakupo-san more seriously then replied.

"Okay, but Kamui-san, you should leave Megurine-san alone because she's tired."

"You're right. Forgive me Luka-san for not noticing your exhaustion. I will leave you alone now."

"Its alright Kamui-san."

After that Gakupo left leaving me and transfer student alone. I turn to look at Hasune-san while he stared back at me. But quickly avoids looking at me with a blush which made him look adorable. Wait what?

"I-I-I s-s-should g-g-go t-t-too. Sorry f-for b-bother you Megurine-san."

"W-Wait Hasune-san!"

He stops in his tracks and has an uneasy expression. Like if he was trying to choose between leaving or actually listen to what I have to say.

"Y-Yes"

I freeze being unable to think why I even asked him to wait. I quickly try to make up an excuse. While thinking of an excuse I stare at him and he stares back intensely. I unconsciously speak since I am unable to think right now. He has such shiny teal orbs that make me want to stare at everyday. His face hardly looks masculine compared to his body. He really looks like Miku's twin. The same face shape, eye color, and hair color.

I try to concentrate again and quickly make out a reply.

"Can you come with me to the nurses office?"

"...Sure, just let me tell my friends."

He quickly walks off to the table where Lily and her other friends are at. Lily and some of the girls seem displeased which made me feel guilty. He then comes back and replies.

"Come on Megurine-san."

I nod and follow him to the nurses office. When we reached the nurses office, the nurse is not there, but either way he helps me lay down on the bed. As I get comfortable Hasune-san put the blanket over me so gently that it makes me start feeling sleepy. This brings me to another memory between Miku and me.

**FlashBack Luka's POV**

As I was reading a book called Of Mice and Men while sitting down on my bed I look up as I hear the sound of my door open. I see Miku coming in with a cheerful smile which quickly turns into a gentle one with empathy. She walks up to me slowly and sits down next to me on the edge of my bed.

"How're you feeling Luka-chan?" she asked me with an empathetic smile. I smile back at her and put the bookmark inside the book I was reading just now. After putting the bookmark inside and closing the book I lay it on the counter next to the lamp.

"I'm feeling better. My fever has gone down and now I'm just resting."

"That's good. You scared me when you said you were sick. You should've told me before school so I could've skipped and give you company."

I laugh at her because if I actually told her beforehand she would've actually come here and skip school. But the thought of her skipping school to stay by my side warmed my heart. She is such a sweet person.

"I should've, it would have been fun since you know how to help someone have fun."

She chuckles and smiles at me dearly while muttering a thanks. Then she takes my left hand and squeezes it gently. I squeeze back and smile at her.

**Flashback end**

I wake up to find some weight next to me. I look to the place where it was a bit heavy and see that Hasune-san has fallen asleep. I look outside the window and find that the sun is already going down. So the sky is red and cloudy. It was such a beautiful view. I was about to sit up when all of the sudden I realize I cannot move my left hand. I look at my left hand to see that Hasune-san has been holding my hand the whole entire time. Was he worried or something. Did he skip class or did he just show up after class and fell asleep here.

Despite having all those thoughts in my head one thought I couldn't get out was the fact that Hasune-san's hand was as warm as Miku's hand. Not only that his position and sleeping expression is the same as well. I know that because of all the years being next to Miku's side made me learn a lot about her, including her habits such as sleeping, eating, and warmth. So getting used to Miku's habits have been like a norm for me.

I hear a murmur and realize that the boy is waking up. But I can't help but look at a bright spot on the back of his head. There was like a bright teal strand of hair that was different than the rest of his hair. His hair is dark teal, but the strand that was gaining my attention was more like turquoise. I grab it gently and slightly pull on it which made more bright teal hair come out. Was he wearing a wig or something? I was about to pull more when a yawn startled me and I quickly pulled away.

Hasune-san started waking up while rubbing his left eye with his left hand. Another similar habit that Miku has when she wakes up from her nap. This is totally getting suspicious.

"Megurine-san?"

I look at the boy while he looks back at me. Then he looks at our connected hands. He quickly pulls away startled and with the amount of force he pulled away it cause his chair to fall back along with his total body weight. Baam. That sounded like it hurt.

"Ow, ow ow ow. Oh my leeks, I am so sorry Megurine-san, I didn't know I was holding your hand until I woke up. Please forgive me, I am not a pervert or molester! Please forgive me!"

He yells while bowing down multiple times. He totally seemed to be embarrassed since his face is so red. I tried to hold back my laugh because I didn't want to offend him or make him feel more embarrassed. But his word choices were undeniably hilarious. He went as far as trying to not seem like a pervert or a molester that it wasn't even close to what he did. Grabbing a hand is actually a gesture of kindness or care. So him holding my hand while I was unconscious was not a bad thing. I laughed a little and asked him to calm down.

"Calm down Hasune-san. I did not even think you were a molester or pervert because you really didn't do anything wrong. You held my hand, but it isn't something to be mad or upset about. Everyone holds hands, so please stop hahaha."

He eventually stopped apologizing but kept his distance in case I was feeling uncomfortable or upset. I smiled gently at him, but then gave him a serious face.

"Hasune-san, I want to ask you a question. Were you here the whole time ever since I was asleep or did you go to class and came back to check up on me after your classes? "

He looked surprised, then a bit taken aback as if he was trying to think of an excuse, but eventually answered my question.

"I-I wa-was h-here the w-w-whole e-entir-entire time. I-I-I s-s-s-sk-skipped classes."

After answer my question he looked down and troubled. All these gestures and honesty are very similar to Miku's actions. The stuttering, looking troubled, and the embarrassment. I don't think anyone other than Miku yell "oh my leeks" unless they're obsessed with leeks like Miku is. Could my suspicions since the beginning be right? I quickly shake my head and answer back to Hasune-san.

"Hasune-san I appreciate your concern and honesty towards me, but you shouldn't skip class just to stay by my side. Seriously you remind me so much about my close friend Miku."

"Miku? You mean the girl everyone is talking about when they see me?"

"Yes, her and I were very close friends. But she moved away and now thinking about her choice of moving away makes me sad and upset."

I see the boy flinch slightly at what I said. I didn't really mean to say that about Miku, but my suspicions about him being Miku are making me want to see if its really her. So I decide to push more to see if its actually her. But he beats me to it by asking another question.

"W-Why ...Why did she move away if you both were very close friends. Did her parents get a new job or something."

Hmm. That seems like a good comeback question if it really is her trying to act oblivious. But I may be wrong.

"She-She moved away because she said something to me and I tried to respond to her but she misunderstood the situation. She thought I meant something negative when that truth was that I meant something positive."

"What do you mean that you meant to tell her something positive?"

Bingo, he is curious to know the answer. That means that whoever was rejected and misunderstood the situation will be curious to know the answer if they were acting as a different person. But why would Miku go as far as acting as a boy. Well I shouldn't make those assumptions yet. First, I need to know if its really her. Then if its Miku I will try to fix her misunderstanding right here right now right away. Now I need to answer his question and ask him while holding him down if he is Miku. It would be a huge coincidence if he was someone else that has the same habits and actions as Miku. It has to be her! It has to! Just thinking that this person is her is making me feel really excited.

"What I meant to tell her was that I-"

SLAM!

"Miku!"

I was cut off by someone who slammed the door open revealing Lily and one of the Kagamine twins. Both Hasune-san and I jumped in fear when the door was slammed open with the scream of someone. We both looked over and saw both Lily and Rin freeze on the spot when they saw me. And did they yell 'Miku'?

"L-L-Luka, you're here too? I thought Mikuo was in here alone." said Lily looking slightly nervous.

"Y-Y-Yeah we thought it was only Mikuo-san and the nurse." replied Rin looking as anxious as Lily.

"Anyway we came here to pick up Mikuo since he told us he was going to walk home with us. You can come as well if you want Luka."said Lily looking more composed.

"Y-yes, I would like to accompany you guys, if you don't mind?"

"You don't mind right Mikuo?" Lily asked him casually as if they were long time friends.

"No I don't mind Lily. Luka- I mean Megurine-san can accompany us."

He quickly corrected himself. I don't mind if he calls me Luka, but seems like he respects others like Miku does. Seems like I will have to leave my investigations for another time since both Lily and Rin are here. Or maybe I could continue while we walk home together. So I quickly respond.

"Its okay if you call me Luka Hasune-san. There's no need to keep formalities." I tell him smiling hoping he buys it.

"Okay Luka. Then please call me Mikuo as well Luka-san." he smiles back cheerfully. That smile is very similar to Miku's smile. I sincerely hope its her. I think I'm going to try to find out today. I need to find out.

"Okay then let's go you guys." said Lily.

"Yeah let's go." I said.

We all walk out of the nurses office while Rin and Lily are having a conversation, I try to make one with Mikuo-san.

**Timeskip**

The only ones left walking together are me and Mikuo-san. We make our way to our homes since our homes are the same road. Lily's is the a little earlier. Same with Rin. So its only me and Mikuo-san together. I tried to forget about my suspicions about him being Miku, but I couldn't handle keeping it in anymore. So I ask him one question.

"Hey Mikuo-san?"

"Yes Luka-san what is it?"

"I am going to be direct with you. Are you Miku?"

"H-H-Huh? Y-Y-Yes, that's how my name sound, but you forgot the 'O'"

"No, I meant that are you **MIKU**?"

"... N-No I am n-n-not."

I got him. The same stuttering when Miku is nervous or caught doing something. This is Miku. He is so nervous that it looks like he wants to run away from here. It looks like he is trying to bring up some sort of excuse. You are not going to trick me anymore kiddo.

"W-W-W-What makes you think that Luka-san. What d-d-do you m-m-mean by me being Miku."

I am tired of him acting oblivious to the fact that he is Miku. It's so obvious already. How Lily was constantly calling him Miku instead of Mikuo. How he looked so similar to Miku. How he suddenly transferred out of the blue when Miku was gone. How Lily and her friends became friends with him so quick. How he was nervous every time I appeared and ask why they called him Miku. Why he always stared at me with sadness in his eyes. How he has the same gestures and actions as Miku. How he held my hand this evening. And why I never felt that Miku was away. She was always here. She was here by my side trying to act as someone else.

"How? What do you mean how!?" I practically started yelling out of frustration.

"I mean first, everyone should give you a hint of why they think you are related to Miku. You practically look like her! Second, your gesture of holding my hand, your sleeping expression, and all of your actions are equally the same as Miku's. Third, Lily was always 'accidentally' calling you Miku forgetting the 'O'. Fourth point, bright turquoise hair was coming out of the dark teal hair and I got curious so I pulled it slightly revealing more turquoise hair. And final point, your name is not even as different from your original name. Mikuo Hasune= Miku Hatsune. You just added an O and removed the T. So I'll ask you one more time. Are you Miku or not? Wait, forget that. You **are** Miku."

As I finished I looked up and see Mikuo taken aback and shocked at what I just said. Then he looks down at the ground and seems depressed. Like if he lost something precious. I see the turquoise strand again, but this time on the side of his head next to the ear. I walk up to him, seeing how he flinches at every step I take. I grab the side of his dark teal hair and pull it off revealing long bright teal hair. So long it almost reaches the ground. After removing the wig I put my hand under his no her chin and raise her head to look at her face. It is Miku. All my frustration and anger is replaced by relief, happiness, and longing. I wanted to hug her so desperately. It is her and here I thought I was going to lose her forever. I speak up.

"But why act like a boy. Why did you lie to me over a simple thing."

She did not respond. I tried to ask another thing, but she quickly pushes me which makes me fall on my lower back and runs away as fast as she could. This time I'm not letting her get away. I need to catch up to her and make her confront me. So I quickly get up and start running after her.

"Miku! Miku please wait! Just talk to me!"

She still doesn't listen and continues running. I try running faster, but my legs are not as strong as her's. However, like I said, I won't let her escape this time like she did last time she confessed. I want to reply clearly to her feelings. I want her to listen to my feelings. I cannot have her escape from this forever.

I see her running a bit faster than before, so I try to do the same. We're heading towards the park that is near Miku's home. It's the Arnold Crypton Park. A large park with so many trees and a large river. There is also another river that is hidden inside the park that only Miku and I know. Nobody else has found that river except for us. We usually swim in that river when its summer. Anyway I am clearly losing sight of Miku. I cannot lose her, not yet.

I keep trying to catch up but when I reach the playground with a lot of bushes around I lose sight of Miku. This makes me anxious and scared. I feel that if I don't find her now I will never see her again. So I yell.

"MIKU! MIKU PLEASE COME OUT. I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE. I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU. PLEASE MIKU PLEASE!"

"..."

Of course I wouldn't get an answer. That's it, I'm going to lose her forever. That thought made me fall on my knees and made me want to cry. I actually started crying, crying out of fear of never seeing Miku again. I had a feeling in my gut that kept telling me that I won't see her again.

"sniff"

A sound of someone sniffing something caught my attention. It came out from the bushes. I quickly get up and run up to the source of the sound. As I get there I see Miku crying hugging her knees. I slowly walk up to her, but I think she hears me because she quickly looks up and stares at me with fear in her eyes. But before she could get up and run again I embrace her. I hug her so hard that I don't want to let go of her.

What surprises me is that instead of struggling or pushing me off she hugs me back. She hugs me while crying her heart out. I cry as well, but for joy because my dear Miku is right here in front of me. After so many months of thinking she was at Yamaha High I was relieved to find out she was here at Crypton High all the time. I didn't feel a slight tinge of anger towards her for lying to me. I was just so happy for her being here with me.

After a couple of minutes of crying and hugging I try talking to her.

"Miku, please don't run away again. I just want to talk to you. I just want to come to an understanding of why you lied to me."

"...Because I did not want to burden you anymore."

I was quite shocked by her answer because to me Miku will never be a burden. She was always special to me in my heart. Could it be because of the confession? Does she think I'm really disgusted by her feelings towards me. I need to clarify this to her.

"Lu-Luka. I am sorry for lying to you but I thought that if I was another person I would probably get rid of these feelings that I have for you by dating someone else and having you treat me as another person. However, you were still there in front of me and these feelings have become stronger than before. And my plan was to fall in love with someone else then eventually return to being Miku and just be normal friends like we always used to be. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting disgusted by me and leaving me behind just because I fell for you. I never wanted that to happen even so it seems like I will lose you anyway. Luka, I am still in love with you. I know you are straight and you prefer boys over girls. That's why I decided to stay away from you until these feelings are gone, but they're not. I made a promise to myself that if you found out that I was Miku, then I have no choice but to move away to Yamaha High. I have to keep that promise. I'm sorry Luka."

As Miku finished telling me everything, the last sentence was the last thing I wanted to hear. I don't want her to move away for real this time. I don't want Miku to go. So I decided to do one thing. One thing I will never regret doing.

I put my hand under her chin and make her look at me in the eye. We make eye contact and I slowly close the gap between us until our noses are touching.

"L-Luka?"

Then I close my eyes and kiss her. It was a simple kiss. But the kiss demonstrated how much I truly love her. I could feel her gasp when our lips touched. However, after a couple of seconds she reciprocated the kiss. She put her arms around neck while I hugged her around her waist.

Our kiss didn't last long but that kiss just said everything we felt for each other. When we separated we stared at each other for several seconds. Then I moved close again making our foreheads touch.

"Miku, I think you should know your answer from your confession now."

"H-Huh?" I laughed at her reaction. She always looked cute whenever she blushed.

"Hehe, it means I love you too silly."I said while looking passionately at her eyes. All she did was smile back with her sweet smile, but then she looked confused.

"But why did you say those words back then? "

I remember saying "sorry, but" which sounded like I rejected her when the truth was that I was surprised by her confession. I thought I heard wrong, but her reaction after my words totally said what she told me. I was stupid for not believing what she said before. So I decided to tell her what happened and why I said those words, which she fully understood now.

"O-Oh. Now I feel stupid for running away without letting you finish what you were saying."

"It was silly of you to do that."

"You're not supposed to agree with me." Miku pouted. She always looked so cute whenever she pouted.

"Well, let this be a lesson in life my dear Miku."

"Yeah, yeah whatever….."

"Hahaa, you're not mad are you?"

She quickly changes her expression from annoyed to happy when I asked that.

"I couldn't be more happy."

"That's more like you." I pecked her forehead and got up while offering her my hand to help her get up.

"So are you still going to be Mikuo or Miku from now on? "

"Probably Mikuo since I told the Principle that I will try to do this for the whole year."

"Aww, but you look cuter as Miku than Mikuo."

"Awww, that's nice of you Luka, but you have to admit I look manlier and handsome as Mikuo."

"Hehe, nope, you look like a shota."

"WHAT!"

I laugh as I start running while she is chasing after me for joking around with her. I am happy I never lost her. Hopefully I never will.

_FIN_

* * *

**LOL nope this is not the end. I'm still going to continue this story. Trust me the next chapter will be better. I'm so sorry for the long update. The finals were getting hard and I do not want to fail any classes yet. So there you have it chapter four. I made slight changes in chapter 3 as well. So sorry if updating the chapter made you think there was actually a new chapter. Anyways please review this chapter and any type of criticism is accepted. I prefer blunt people than false compliments. Anyways happy holidays and have a great day you guys reading this story.**


End file.
